


《墨水》

by xintong88



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: Other, Taekook V, Taekook Week
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xintong88/pseuds/xintong88
Summary: 学生x纹身师  18r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	《墨水》

“疼吗。”

针头移开之后，血色沿着缝隙忽地冒出来，涨成一颗圆润饱满的颗粒。金泰亨把大拇指附上去，平推着抹去了它，但很快又冒出来。他低头用唇包裹了那道伤口，在口腔中的舌把它舔掉了，又吸附起来，发出“滋滋”的声音。

田柾国只是淡淡地望着他闭起的双眼，说道，“出血了。”金泰亨是个不称职的纹身师，总是把他弄得破破烂烂的，手指也是，锁骨也是，盆骨上也是。夏天来了，伤口容易发炎，金泰亨说唾沫可以杀菌。

男孩看起来只有十几岁，黑发被他挠的乱糟糟的，眼底是厚厚的黑眼圈。视线往下走，薄薄的嘴唇上打着唇钉，在灯光下面银亮亮的。他指指这里，说，接吻的时候回尝到不一样的味道，然后金泰亨就吻了上去。

果然尝到了铁锈味，金泰亨双手抬起抓住了他的下巴，涌入他的怀中，这场奇妙的纠缠由强奸变成了合奸，他下唇那个跟金泰亨的是一对。接吻的时候能听见金属摩擦的声音，好像在耳膜上打鼓，田柾国说那像数学老师用粉笔挠黑板。

每天下午第四节课的自习被他翘掉，就躲在金泰亨的纹身工作室的床帘后面看漫画。头顶的风扇嗡嗡地，墙上挂满了乱七八糟的纹身图片，把墙的颜色都遮盖起来。那些张牙舞爪的花纹，那些不成形状的蝴蝶，器官，那些歪歪扭扭的英文字母压得人喘不动气。

他穿着白色的短袖校服，金泰亨穿着黑色的围裙，有时候偷偷地在里面不穿内裤，电风扇把他的下裆吹得凉飕飕，明明白白的臀部轮廓，田柾国的视线总不在漫画上。

人总是贪婪的，就像最初田柾国只想知道金泰亨的名字。学校的校园祭请人来画涂鸦，他的店就在学校对面，田柾国作为班长，很天真的以为，只要能请到会画画的人就好了。金泰亨就那么大摇大摆的不请自来了。

校园祭按装饰那天，他抽个不停，凌乱的地面上插着一小撮烟头，看不下去，于是田柾国走过去弯下腰，想拿走那人正叼着的一支只剩屁股的烟。

“学生”蹲着画画的人说，“有没有水，我们都渴了。”他伸出了那只沾满橘色油漆的手，揉了揉田柾国干净柔顺的头发，他睁着一双明亮又平静的眼睛，没有任何犹豫。他们正站在一片摇曳的树荫下，阳光打下来的那块阴影在金泰亨的后脖颈上摇曳。

他抬起头看了看大家，在烈日炎炎下吞咽着。那是田柾国第一次见到金泰亨，瘦瘦的，高高的，带着长长的银色长链耳坠，坠头上是个钻石小骷髅。锁骨上有个看不清什么的纹身，纹的不好，颜色都浑开了。

刚刚开始学纹身的人可能会在自己身上练手，下针深了或是浅了，颜色浑开了或者是留下的疤痕，把自己的身体当画布一样稀里糊涂的刷上颜色，那么肆意又野蛮的使用方法。那是高中的最后一个暑假，一半的时间都被这个校园祭占去，他有幸窥探那个深不见底的坏孩子的世界。

金泰亨低下头调颜色时候的样子，握着画笔的样子，因为勾线不理想而微微皱眉，看见田柾国自己逞强搬来两大箱水而双臂短暂的痛到抬不起来时，哭笑不得的样子。

他近乎病态的迷恋上了他的一切，一举一动，在田柾国的记忆里都那么清晰无比，然而再清晰都不会看够。对他而言，那种爱情，像是核武器，像是不断分裂的细胞，在心里迅速膨胀。

他无法抗拒那种能量。

待在后面，偶尔会听见金泰亨被口罩遮住，发出的笑声。他总是对着男客人笑，对着女客人就冷着一张脸。田柾国思考，他不同意和自己交往的原因，是不是因为自己不敢纹纹身。那根冷冰冰的针，看的他毛骨悚然。

到了下班的时候，他脱下外面的衣服，在后面的浴室里冲个澡，好像流出来的水都是墨色的，田柾国愣愣地蹲在厕所隔间旁，看那些流出的水，那些轻飘飘的泡泡，他吞了吞。响着水声的浴室里，是金泰亨影影绰绰的裸体，心情好的时候，他会哼一点歌。

金泰亨湿着就走出来，浴巾不围在身上，就踩在脚下，湿乎乎的非要直接套上短袖。然后衣服就黏在身上，窄的宽的，凸的凹的，鼓的瘪的。

在电风扇前面涂雪花膏，额头点一点，两颊点一点，下巴点一点，整个屋子都是金泰亨的味道了。

他不赶他走，到了时间，田柾国会自己乖乖收拾书包。他不说话，他也不说，田柾国关上浴室和工作台的灯，他们一起走出门，然后朝两个方向走去。有几次，金泰亨发现他在偷偷写作业，田柾国涨红了脸，把那些本子快速的塞进包里，咬着下嘴唇好像是天大的耻辱。

你在写什么，我没有，你应该回家了，我没有，你马上毕业对不对，我没有。金泰亨把工作服抛在台子上，转身要走，手腕被一股力道抓住，钳子一样的痛的他缩起身体。田柾国疯了一样，连拉带拽的将他摁在工作台上。

给我放开小屁孩，金泰亨叫着被他脱了裤子，那圆悠悠的屁股就露了出来，褶皱还是淡粉色。田柾国用膝盖顶他，把他的大腿分开，他痛的叫了出来。

田柾国红着脸咬着牙一句话都不说，但是手上的动作却不肯松懈，他把金泰亨拽的东倒西歪，明明想扯开自己的皮带，那个金属扣却怎么也打不开。手忙脚乱的时候，金泰亨都愣住了。

“这个，这个怎么打开。”

金泰亨给了他一巴掌，重重的，实打实的。田柾国被打蒙了，脸上火辣辣的，红着。那股委屈涌上来，他眼睛就冲了血。想着金泰亨怎么攥着别人胳膊，怎么笑的，怎么低头的时候让人给摸了屁股，还一句话不说的，怎么到他这就这样，他就这么窝囊吗。

你觉得我很便宜是吧，金泰亨问他。田柾国捂着脸，摇头，嘴上一句话不说在喉咙里堵着，拽起衣服，他扔在金泰亨腿上，转身就跑了。包也没拿，作业也没拿。翻开本子，字整整齐齐的，小小的，不会的地方空着，半张纸白着一大片。

纠错的地方用红笔写着答案，因为，三个点，所以，三个点。

金泰亨的工作室后面空了十天半个月，他还是照例那么工作，但是手也不抖也不聊天，那些人逗他让他说一句话，他转头就给人家扎哭了。你知道我是干什么的吗，他问。对面的人视线全在他脸上，心不在焉的说，知道啊。

他手又用了点劲，那人“嘶”的叫了一声，金泰亨看见那里渗出血来了，问他，疼吗，那人摇头说不疼。金泰亨抬起头，看了他一会，把口罩拉下来，然后继续低头工作，这回用得劲更大了，那个人直接叫了起来。

他盯着金泰亨的眼睛，还有鼻尖上那颗痣，仿佛在给金泰亨叫好似的。问他疼不疼，他还说不疼。金泰亨就直接把口罩取下来了，他头发长得很长，快遮住眼睛，他伸手把刘海别在耳后，露出那颗红色的耳环。

那人吞了吞，问他，接下来去干嘛。他说，洗澡。

浴室里是哗哗的水声，那人纹好了随便转转，看见挡在帘子后的旧书包，里面夹着几本作业本，翻开来，字迹工整还做了纠错。仔细看周记，后面还有老师的批语，全是好评，甚至还有优加。男人闻到浴室里飘出来的沐浴露的味道，又看见玻璃上的重影，他感到裆部鼓鼓囊囊。

金泰亨擦着湿乎乎的头发走出来，穿着一件无袖的背心，俯身的时候能看见被衣料摩擦的两颗红荔。你怎么还不走，他问男人。男人不解，再问一遍，就勃然大怒。

他指着自己的脚踝，那块皮肉最薄的地方说，我可是纹了你的名字上去。金泰亨擦着头发，拧开了一瓶矿泉水，顺着肠胃咚咚地倒下去，喉结上下滚动。他看着那人脚踝上自己的名字，还在发红，他把毛巾扯下来，甩了甩水。

所以呢。

他被推倒，摁在躺椅上，嘴唇被咬破了，被用四根手指狠狠地扩张。金泰亨推着他的肩膀尖叫，怎么他就觉得他一定不会痛呢。

外面下着雨，浴室里花洒上漏出一滴水珠。他的叫喊被男人的手掌挡住，外面的风声很大，大到金泰亨听不见男人的惨叫声。他的内裤被男人撕烂了，然后田柾国下一秒就抄起那根台灯，砸向男人的头。

田柾国跑的气喘吁吁，浑身湿透仿佛刚从水里捞出来，他握着那根台灯，他说他今天成人礼。照片里他带着帽子，站在绿茵茵的草坪上，手里拿着奖状，露出八颗牙齿的整齐笑容。他忽然呼出一口压在胸腔中的气，人像泄了气的皮球一样倒在金泰亨身上。

男人捂着头动弹不得，田柾国就硬生生地挤进了金泰亨的身体，金泰亨好像被踩了尾巴的猫咪，叫得让人心疼。他一边挺进着一边哭湿了金泰亨的肩头，而哥哥就那么把他的锁骨咬破了，两个人都因为契合而流泪哭泣。

田柾国第一次看清那浑开的一串英文，“Love Youself”都被他伤的破了口子，它疼吗。

金泰亨叫着，“进来吧，进来啊。”就像他身体里什么地方有道门似的，而田柾国也确实有进到更里面去的欲望，于是就猛地向上一提，他感觉到那瞬间金泰亨忽然收紧了搂着他脖子的双臂，要将他杀死似的。

就这么一收，十九岁的田柾国大叫一声，爆炸了，这一世界一下子没有了。

接下来的每一次冲撞，金泰亨都舒服的昂起脖子，呼吸不畅的呻吟着，田柾国一直在流泪。

他重复着他好害怕，因为一直射不出来，又好舒服，因为射出来了，好害怕他感觉被吸住了，好舒服因为紧紧的。金泰亨手抚摸着他的头发，像抱着婴儿那样抱着他的头，五指插进他的头发里，安抚着他，把他埋在自己的颈窝里，像新生儿吸母乳那样吮吸着自己的胸部。金泰亨很会摇，他们身下的椅子都嘎吱作响，只是随便晃晃就摇地他射了三四次。

他的脸颊是白皙软嫩的，甚至还有一点婴儿肥，他哭到吸鼻子的那一刻，金泰亨很兴奋。田柾国撑在工作台上，把金泰亨压在身下，看着男人朝着他大张着双腿，分开到不可思议的角度。他咬着他的喉结，那颗圆圆的小球，还有身下那根竖起的男根正在冒水，脑子里已经糊成一团，只知道机械的挺动腰部。

他的裤子被金泰亨踹到不知哪里去了，最后走的时候，是穿着金泰亨的走的。后来又翻过来做，又在浴室做，做到金泰亨已经不知道是不是插在里面，做到田柾国哭的只剩气声。他的作业本被他们压在身下，被那些精水弄的皱皱巴巴一塌糊涂。他俩一起蹲在地上看着那些纸，想把它展平，结果黏连的部分断成了两截。

第二天，“咣——！！！”纹身室的大门被警察踹开，两人正交合的动情，金泰亨被套在田柾国的短袖校服里，连上沾满了淫液，小指在嘴里痴迷的含着。田柾国是全裸的，地上分不清是谁的内裤。警察身后跟着田柾国的母亲，她面如死灰，五秒之后向后直直的倒去。

老师说重新选班长，有人问为什么，她举起黑板擦用力的砸了过去。

那个在脚踝上纹了金泰亨名字的家伙好像是坐轮椅了，上次见他的时候，金泰亨拖拉着凉鞋去买西瓜，他妈妈推着他，擦肩而过的时候朝金泰亨的背影吐唾沫。很多孩子跑到金泰亨那去纹身，因为他们听说他和学生也可以。

家长们一拥而上，上书到社区那里，把金泰亨的店给关停了。他蹲在店门口，被他们围着，说，我走不了。田柾国没他的联系方式，他走了，田柾国怎么找他。于是那凳子是照着脸下来的，砸得他眼冒金星。

田柾国消失了三天，他站在关的死死的店门口，从鞋垫底下摸出了钥匙。男孩多了一个唇钉，在嘴角旁，银亮亮的。环是他自己穿的，钉上是金泰亨的名字，他随时随地都能用舌头舔到，好像在跟哥哥舌吻一样，

从那天开始他再也不是男孩了，他觉得他离不开金泰亨。你在上面帮我纹吧，要保持着的时候，上面有青筋，要避开那边，就纹你的名字，反正以后也是你一个人用。田柾国说这是金泰亨的生日礼物，男人听了之后激动地哭了。

从来没人这么爱我，田柾国听完他说之后心里觉得怪怪的，不过还是很爱他。

痛不痛啊，金泰亨坐在他身上，屁股挨着田柾国的脸给他纹身，田柾国躺在他身下，手里揉搓着两个臀瓣，还张口咬了一口，一个湿乎乎的牙印印在红红肿肿的屁股上。

痛啊，他笑着说，用手摸着那块印着他痕迹的皮肤，“就像破处一样痛”

金泰亨转过头来跟他舌吻，牙齿会咬到他的唇钉，一股铁质的味道，好像血似的。睁开眼才发现，他把田柾国的唇咬破了。他张着嘴，还在等着，跟金泰亨接吻的时候，他就会闭上眼，好像害怕似的好像纯情漫画似的。

刚刚纹完的地方会泛着血色，金泰亨为了缓解他的疼痛就坐了上去，掐着田柾国的脖子，继续用笔在他的锁骨下面，随意的写自己想写的东西，很痛，拿针在磨着似的。我现在看起来好像你的玩具，田柾国被他夹得低吼，几乎叫出了声，发出了，额，好像噎到了。

现在他是金泰亨的学生，是他的玩具，他的生日礼物，是他打破的玻璃娃娃。

他不是男孩，又做不成男人，他一辈子被困在这张椅子上，自己在脖子上系上了绳索。

今天是哥哥的生日，他正坐在自己的生日礼物上，忘情的扭动着，喊着我的名字。

柾国，柾国。


End file.
